A Soldier In Pink Camo
by pengirl100and2
Summary: Lithuania ended that day with burning eyes, horse saliva on his car, two broken ribs... and a slight sense of happiness.


Lithuania's phone was not very happy. At least, it seemed that way. The little piece of plastic would not. Stop. Buzzing.

This wasn't just a couple of texts in a row. That would have a pause between the vibrations, and would have stopped over the past hour. No. This was a nonstop _ambush_ of prewritten messages from someone feeling really clever.

This was Poland.

Finally, he picked up the humming black square and read the multiple (identical) messages.

**Liet! Liet! Liet! C'mon pick up the fone! Txt me back! Now now now now now!**

He gave in during a free moment and hurriedly typed back. _**What?**_

**Hi :)**

He took a deep breath, and another message buzzed in.

**Anywayz liek i want u to come over so can u?**

_**I don't think-**_before he could hit send, Russia walked in, and Lithuania crammed the phone in his pocket.

"Oh, privet Toris," Russia greeted quietly, smiling. "I have a favor to ask! I need you to deliver a message to Poland as that is instructions form my boss, and I do not feel like going, and you have nothing important to do da?"

He blinked, but made no mention of how oddly well that worked out or else Russia'd just send Estonia. (Draw your own conclusions as to where Latvia was.)

"Sure, I'll do that right away," he began to scramble out the door, nodding and taking the envelope message, and with surprising ease escaped the house.

* * *

At Poland's house, the first thing to happen was Lithuania's car being molested by the tongue of an awkward pony.

Watching the horse licking his car, Lithuania smacked his head on the steering wheel. God only knows why the animal found the taste of steel attractive. If there even was a God. Before he could start getting depressed over that, he climbed to the passenger side of the car and exited there, to avoid banging a steel hungry pony on the head. He should have know something like this would happen. He was visiting Poland. Awkward things happened here.

The house inside was a complete mess, and he had to take a deep breath to avoid cleaning it right there and now. A side effect of spending almost all day, every day, cleaning an already immaculate house was developing a slight compulsive need for clean. "Ah... Hello?"

"Liet!" The cheerful voice came from nowhere and someone was hug-strangling Toris.

"Feliks- I can't breathe-"

"Oh. Ha, like, oops." He let go and took a step back. "I'm so glad! You like, came!"

"Well, because-"

"That means so totally means a lot to me, Liet! Wait here, I'll be right back." He disappeared again, leaving a breathless Toris (literally- the wind had been knocked out of him) waiting alone in the chaos.

* * *

"So, like, you like my new uniform?"

"...Oh, my goodness. How did you even get that approved?" It was just... so...

"Well, I didn't. I just, like, made it." He put a hand on his hip and posed dramatically. "Sooooooooooooo?"

The shade of pink that Feliks had dyed his uniform was ungodly neon. Forget the enemy. This uniform would have been seen from outer space.

"Isn't camoflauge supposed to _blend_ with it's surroundings?"

"Ugh, like, who wants to do that? I'd totally rather stand out like a star!"

"In a war?"

He shrugged, tossing too-long hair over one shoulder.

"Feliks, can I ask you a question? Is there any reason for why you do this?

"Do what?"

"Like..." he struggled for the right words. "You text me- not call, text me- over fifty times in one hour, just to drag me over here, where animals try to digest my car and there is lipstick on the walls-" wait, what? He glanced at a pink smear on the wall he hadn't realized he noticed, shook his head and went on. "-just so you can model for me a uniform that is _burning my retinas._"

"Your point is...?"

Lithuania facepalmed and asked in exhasperation. "Feliks, what is with you and me?"

If asked, he wouldn't have said the question was uncomfortable. But from the way silence filled slowly in the room, it was becoming very awkward.

Finally Poland took a deep breath and started his short spiel. "It's just that I y'know really like you and I kinda think I love you, and so it's like I don't care what- like- like if it makes you notice me or y'know see me, then it's not so bad, so I just wanted to like, see you and I thought this was a good stupid reason to make you come, even though sometimes you like Belarus better than me, and it's like I, I don't even know, and plus, pink over green because pink is like totally fabulous," Poland's face was pink now, too, and he hurriedly looked away from Liet's eyes.

Lithuania looked at him a moment, and rubbed his fingers, feeling the ghost of their broken pain where they'd been snapped by Belarus. He averted his eyes and nodded, and coughed. "Um... I'm sorry, Feliks." He glanced back to his friend, and then decided to cheer him up with a lie, choosing an adjective carefully . "It is a wicked uniform."

He looked up again, too, smile reappearing on his face. "A wicked hipster pink, just like my house?"

"Sure." Lithuania smiled. "I mean... _totally._"

Poland, for the record, did not squee from pure joy and glomp-hug Lithuania so hard he broke one of Toris' ribs.

He broke two.


End file.
